


The Tale of Two Princes.

by missmarymakeup93



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Romance, Short, Sweet, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Isak could never resist his daughters requests. So when she asked for a bed time story, Isak decided it was time she knew about the greatest love story ever told.





	The Tale of Two Princes.

"Pappa, tell me a story." Karina smiled up at Isak. 

Her curly tufted hair was falling down her back as she grabbed at Isak with her cute little hands. She was three and she had a smile just like her dad. Isak could never resist that smile and he chuckled softly before settling down beside his daughter. 

"Don't you wanna wait for daddy?" Isak smiled down at his daughter, he pushed the curls out of her face as she laid down. 

"No Pappa, you tell stories better." Karina pouted and Isak couldn't deny her. 

"Okay baby. Once upon a time there was a sad prince who was angry. Angry at the world. And he met another prince who was the most beautiful person the other boy had ever seen. That boy made him so happy." Isak was interrupted by a soft hand grabbing his. 

"Pappa what are their names?" Karina rubbed at her eyes sleepily. 

"The sad angry prince was named Isak. The beautiful one was named Even." Isak watched his daughter smile. 

"Two boys. Like you and Daddy." Karina let out a giddy laugh and got more comfortable with her stuffed animal.

"Yes baby. Well the two princes fell in love. But you see, Prince Even was promised to another. A girl. Her name was Sonja. She was beautiful and smart. She was a princess in her own kingdom and it's customary for a prince to marry a princess. But Prince Even loved harder than anyone else. And he loved Prince Isak with everything he had. They ran off together." Isak was cut off by his daughter.

"Pappa, why did they run off?" Karina held tightly on to her stuffed animal. 

"Because they wanted to love each other. You see, the kingdom was mad Prince Even didn't want to be with Princess Sonja anymore. So Prince Even took Prince Isak away where they hid from everyone. That was until Prince Even got sick. He ran through the kingdom naked and Prince Isak was so afraid. He didn't want to but he had to call the only person who knew what to do. Princess Sonja." Karina gasped and tightened her hold onto her animal. 

"Why would he do that Pappa?" Her face turned sour and she shook her head at him. 

"Because sweetie, when you love someone you try to help them. She was the only person he knew that could help. But Princess Sonja found Prince Even and whisked him away to get him better. But in that time, Prince Isak was sad. He was angry and he cried alot. He missed Prince Even. Out of no where though Prince Even texts Prince Isak and tells him how broken he is. And the only thing Prince Isak knew to do was to go to him. So he did. 

Prince Isak ran across the vast Kingdom to get to his love. He collapsed into his arms and since then has never left. Prince Isak and Prince Even, got married a year later. The kingdom was in an uproar, so they renounced their titles. They didn't want to be Prince's if it meant not being together." Isak could hear a chuckle from behind him and turned. 

Even smiled at him. It was like looking directly into the sun. He could see the love that radiated from every single line that graced the older mans face. 

"The two princes moved away. They built a life together and became very successful in their own kingdom. Then when they were ready, they had a beautiful little girl with golden hair and blue eyes. And she was the most beautiful person the two princes had ever seen." Even continued the story as he walked into the room. He placed his hand on Isak's shoulder and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"Daddy! You know the story too?" Karina all but jumped into Even's arms. 

"Of course I do. Everyone does. It's one of the most beautiful stories." Even smiled at his daughter and hugged her with all his might. 

"Finish the story Pappa. Daddy will you stay?" Karina climbed out of Even's arms and settled back beneath the sheets. 

"Of course baby. Pappa finish the story." Even snapped his fingers and laughed at the look Isak sent his way. 

"Before your daddy so rudely interrupted. Two years after they married they asked an old friend for help. Her name was Princess Noora, and she agreed to help Isak and Even have a baby. Her and her husband Prince William had already had three beautiful children. So she was more than willing to help out. And nine months later, a beautiful blond baby was born. You wanna know what her name was?" Isak asked and both him and Even laughed at her enthusiastic nodding. 

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." She repeated over and over again.

"Her name was Karina. And like daddy said, she was the most beautiful little thing the two had ever seen. And they loved her more than anything." Isak laughed at the completely shocked face his daughter was displaying.

"That's my name. Is the princes you and Daddy? Am I a princess?" Karina couldn't contain herself.

"You are our princess baby." Even kissed her softly on the head. 

"Our princess. Now it's time for bed sweetie. I love you." Isak pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed at Even's hand as they backed out of the door. 

Before Isak could even shut the door Even had him pressed up against the wall. His lips slotted against Isak's in a feverish passion and Isak could do nothing but moan at the sheer gravity. Seven years together and nothing changed. The hunger, the love, the passion. It only grew inside him. Even was it for him. Their tongues tangled and slid together in a very practiced dance. He slid his hands up Even's body and tangled them in his hair. 

Even moved to kiss all over his face. It was sloppy and wet and Isak loved it all. He didn't even have time to catch his breath before Even stole his lips again. This time in a soft meld of flesh. Slow and steady and kisses like this were Isak's favorite. 

"I love you." Even pulled away, his chest heaved as he pressed the words out of his mouth. 

"I love you. More than anything." Isak rubbed their noses together and pressed a kiss to sore lips. 

"Why did you tell her a story about us?" Even moved away and pulled Isak down the hall into their room.

"Because it's my favorite story. It's the greatest love story ever told." Isak laughed and Even could only stare. 

To be so incredibly in love with someone was the best thing ever. But when that person feels the same, it's like heaven on Earth. And yes there was rough patches in their relationship but that never made Even love Isak any less. In fact, in most cases it made Even love harder. 

"It's the greatest love story ever told." Even agreed and pecked Isak softly on the lips. 

"You should make a movie out of it." Isak stripped his shirt from his body and climbed into bed. 

"Maybe I will. My first one went over fantastically remember?" Even laughed and followed. His body curled around Isak.

"That was the third greatest gift you have ever given me." Isak hummed as he ran his hand through Even's hair. 

"Third? Only third." Even mock scoffed. 

"You have given me many great gifts in our time together. Maybe I'll write a book about all of them." Isak pondered on the idea and smiled when Even pinched him. 

"How about just tell me about them. Tell me a story my love." Even smiled at Isak, that beautiful smile and he couldn't resist. 

"Well once upon a time there was an incredibly angry boy who met a rather sad boy. The sad boy tamed the angry boy. The sad boy gave many gifts to the angry boy in hopes of making him happy and it worked. The first gift was...."

**Author's Note:**

> So sequel?
> 
> Leave me love and comments. ❤❤❤❤


End file.
